<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch12: Candles by SkyAsimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675251">[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch12: Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru'>SkyAsimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candles, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, candle play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale tries something new, because he always enjoys finding things that his beloved thoroughly enjoys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch12: Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts">IneffableToreshi</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818170">Ineffable Holiday 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi">IneffableToreshi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;p&gt;The holidays can't end when you keep working on holiday podfics :) Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope everyone is shifting into 2021 just fine. I have a few more of these to finish editing and then I'll shift over to other projects. Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and support, and thank you to IneffableToreshi for her wonderful writing &lt;3</p>
<p>Stay safe out there!  </p>
<p>Google Drive Link: "https://drive.google.com/file/d/19kOhONk2qsZegKWj7spUh9gqI9MBt2MZ/view?usp=sharing</p>
<p>
  <a href="">GoogleDrive Hyperlink: IneffableHolidays2020_Ch12_Candles</a>
</p>
<p>YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/ylMrRhqmHDc</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/ylMrRhqmHDc">YouTube Video Hyperlink: IneffableHolidays2020_Ch12_Candles</a>
</p>
<p>&lt;p&gt;Very Respectfully,&lt;br /&gt;</p>
<p>SkyAsimaru&lt;/p&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>